1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to joystick controllers, and, more particularly, to processed and apparatus enabling accurate remote control of the operation of machinery.
2. Description of the Background Art
Typically, machinery has required the continuous hands-on attention of a human operator, a requirement that has been alleviated to some degree for stationary machinery by the advent of numerically controller and microprocessor based controllers. Other items of stationary equipment and construction equipment continue to require the presence of a human operator to continually monitor and adjust the path, direction and rate of travel of the equipment during its operation. Irregularities in the surface and texture of the work for example, can deleteriously influence whether the equipment is able to follow a true path during its operation. Moreover, with self propelled equipment, operator discomfort and subsequent fatigue concomitant to the operator's close proximity to the site of work being operated upon by the equipment lowers the quality of the work as a function of time. Consequently, where the quality of the work (e.g., earth moving) will tolerate a relatively low degree of accuracy and the cost or complexity of a control system will substantially increase the initial cost of the equipment, it is often more economical to rely upon a human operator to control and guide the equipment.